The development of functions of electronic devices has made it possible to utilize content stored in an electronic device, while inputting a specific character or a telephone number, for example, to the electronic device. For example, when a telephone number has been stored in an electronic device in an image type, the user need not manually input the telephone number to the electronic device, but only has to execute a telephone application and recall the stored image, thereby making it more convenient for the user to make a phone call. In addition, the electronic device provides the user with preview data in order to set a recognition area using a frame, which has been received in real time from an optical character recognition (OCR) engine when a character recognition function is executed.
When an OCR engine is provided in a conventional electronic device that recognizes preview data through a camera module, there are problems concerning the character recognition ratio, power consumption, and the processing rate resulting from the OCR operation. For example, when recognizing preview data, the electronic device generally sets an overall area or sets an area of a fixed size, and the resulting unnecessary area recognition degrades recognition performance or increases power consumption.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.